


after goodbye

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: disavowed, lance and bobbi need a new start





	after goodbye

“Hey,”Lance says, nudging Bob’s shoulder with his own. Their shot glasses sit on the bar before them; they look sad. He looks at Bob instead.“Let’s run away together?”

She raises an eyebrow.“I don’t think it counts as running away after we’ve already been disavowed.”

“Ugh.” He makes a huge show out of rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up in defeat.“You suck the romance out of everything.”

Her lips quirk into a small smile, the best he can likely get considering the circumstances.

She drops her head onto his shoulder.“Sure. Let’s run away together.”


End file.
